Yeh Teri Meri Baatein
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Peep Inside ...Suggest ...Title Also ...R and R ...


**Hello every one...**

**ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING...**

* * *

**SET AFTER : ABHIJEET KA INTEQAM ...**

In bureau ...

All are happy as case is over now ...

Freddy : Sir Bahut acha hua case khatam ho gaya ...Party tho banati hai ...

Acp (entered) : Kya freddy kya banti hai ...

Freddy (scared) : Siirr...rr...wohh...Pa...r..rr...tyy...Party ...(he closed his eyes)..

Acp : Party ...haan ...bilkul banti hai (patted his back )...PAr 3 din baad

Duo came with ...3 din baad kyu sir

Acp : Kyu ki Daya tumko Pune Jana hai ...ek ...conference ke liye ...

Daya (hesitated) : Par sir Mein kaise ...woh ...I mean Abhijeet ...ki condition Abhi-bhi stable nhi yeh bhale ...uchal ...rha hai

Abhijeet (glared) : Nhi sir daya jaa rha hai ...mein bhilkul thik hu (stress ) ...Tabhi UCHAL rha hu ...

Daya :Abhijeet dekho

Abhijeet : dekho aur samjho tum ...kaam jada important hai ...

Daya : (shooted a deadly glare to him ) : Jo dil aaye karo ...

Abhijeet (Back fired his famous look) : Dill se nhi dimagh ka kaam hai yaha ...

Team and acp sir ...are the silent ...audience ...of our deary duo nok -jhok

Acp : Ho gaya ho tho mein kuch bolu ...Abhijeet ko mein Apne ghar le ja rha hu ...3 din ke liye ...

Daya (relaxed tone) : Jii sir yeh thik hai ...Aap rhenge tho yeh HERO bhi nhi banega ...

Abhijeet (uncomfortable)(pov): Abhi kuch nhi bolta baad mein sir ko mana kar dunga ...haan ...thik rhe ga ...

Duo went home ...daya packed both bags ...

Daya : Abhi mein nikal rha hu ...Acp sir abhi aate honge tumko lene mein ruk jata par yrr flight ...hai

Abhijeet : Oye ...Formality ...apni pass rakh ...ruk jata ...Chal jaa ab flight ke liye nikal

Daya : had hai ...bhai sidhi baat nhi karta hai ...

Abhijeet : BYE tc ...hmm ...

Daya (hug) : Dhyan rakhna ...sir honge plzz ...pain ho tho btaa dena unko ...thik yeh nhi ki mein nhi hu tho ...TUm baithe raho ...liye dard

Abhijeet : Hmm...

Daya went ...after some time ...Acp sir enters ...(here acp sir have duo home duplicate key..)...in duo home ...

Acp : Abhijeet ...Chalo saman kha hai ...

Abhijeet (hesitate): Sir Daya gaya ab aap...pareshan na ...ho ...mein manage kar lunga ...mein ...bhaut thik hu...

Acp : Saaf -saaf bolo tum ...

Abhijeet : Mein ...yehi rahunga ...sir aap bekar mein tension lenge pareshan honge ...Aap ...plzz...

Acp : silently looked at him : Thik hai jaisa tum comfortable ho koi nhi ...(he went out from duo home)...(acp drove towards grave yard unintentionally )...(were his blood ...was busy in silent sleep ..in the womb of mother ...away from all devils ...and bad eyes ...beyond all these ...he was in relief ...peace ...) (pov)...Mujhese tum bahut phele dur ho gaye beta aur mein saalo phele apne aap se itna dur kar diya ...ki aab mein chake bhi tumko kabhi dekh nhi sakta ...mein ne apne iss pathar dill ki wajah se sab ko kho diya ...mein ...Tumko kabhi samjh hi nhi ...tumhare dard takleef kuch nhi ...I M SORRY BETA ...he broken into tears ...

After meeting his ...son ...he went to ...beach ...

Acp : (walking bare foot in cold sand ) :thinking)...Bhale mein Acp hu par kabhi- kabhi aise decision leta hu jo ...unke liye bhaut khatranak hote hai ...Par jaise ...bhi ho ...woh kaam pura kaam karte hai ...Agar...uss din abhijeet ke sath mein kisi aur ko bhi bhej deta tho ...yeh na hota ,,,ek support milta usko ...tho ...itni takleef mein na hoti ...Woh Bacha ...Goliya khake Zameen mein ...Humara rasta dekh rha tha aur mein apne plan pe ...itrane mein pada tha ...sharam aani chahiye khud pe ..Aaj bhi ...itni asani se baat Manli ki nhi jana tho mat chalo mere ghar ...yeh jante hua ki ...nhi kar payega akele kuch bhi ...2 mahine ke coma se bhar aaya aata hi mein ne usko itna bada shock de diya agar mein na kuch bolta tho shayad usko shak na hota ...par aab nhi ...he went from beach ...

Duo home ...

Abhijeet siting in his bed ...and pressing his wound from his hand ...shit meds tho...car mein hai ...Ooooo no ...Abb kya ...he pain ...become intense ...Shhhh...shhh...mm...he satrt walikng ...towards ...main gate ...in his shaky steps as he is not able to ..control his body due to weakness ...He manage ho reach ...main gate ...After he made his way to garage ...As he was weak ...felt ...unbearable pain in his chest wound as well as back wound ...and ...going ...bang on floor some one hold him with tight grip ...abhijeet closed his eyes tight...and ...hug the person ...tight ...person was able to listen his ...heart beat ...

Person : Abhijeet ...Kya kar rhe the haan aise dhyan rakh rhe ho apna ...

Abhijeet : (Still in shock phrase ) : sir ...Aapp kab aaye ...

Acp : Mera ana itna importnt nhi hai jintna tumhari tabiyat abhijeet kya kar rhe the bhahar ...

Abhijeet (in flow) : Meds hai car mein ..'

Acp : what abhi tak dawa nhi li kya ..(angry ) ...Bachpana hai Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet down his head ...but he notice a small bag beside Acp sir ...

Abhijeet : Yeh bag sir ...

Acp : Tumko mere ghar aane mein mashla hai abhijeet iss liye yeh bag leke main tumhare ghar aa gaya 3 din ke liye ...

Abhijeet (amazed) : Aap ...

Acp : Koi naya ..drama nhi baitho ...chup chap ...

Abhijeet : Pareshaan na ho ...sir aap

Acp : bete sath rhene aaya hu kaisi ...preshani ...chalo mein kuch khana laya hu ghar se ...set kart hu phir meds lelo ...

In dinning table ...

Acp sir ...and abhijeet ...both start having dinner in silence ...Acp sir break the silence with ...Wohh abhijeet tum se kuch baat karna tha ...

Abhijeet : Jii sir kare ...Kisi case leke hai kya ...Koi file mein mistake ...

Acp (irritate)... Abhijeet Har baat case file ki hi nhi karni hoti hai tumse kuch personal ...aur kabhi ...chhodo ...Baat suno ...

Abhijeet (confused) Nodded ...JIi Sir bole ...

Acp : Mein I M mein ...Tumse ...Sorry bolna chahta hu Abhijeet (abhijeet shocked ...Sirr aap )...Abhijeet plz Bol ne do ...Agar mein ...thoda dimagh lagata tho yeh nhi hota ...Tumko itni goli nhi lagti sabko ...tho ...Team bnake bhja ...Par tumko jante hua Khatra hoga ...akele ...bhj diya ...bina kisi back up plan ke ...Tum road pe ...(acp shivered )...

Abhijeet (smiled softly) Hold his hand : ...Sir ...Aap ki koi galti nhi infact kisi ki koi galti nhi hai ...Kis ko pata tha woh akash ko chhod denge uski beti ke piche pade hai ...Idea bhi nhi tha na ...Aur phir dekhe aapke samne ...Baitha hu ...Acha bhala phir kyu pareshan hona ...hmm ...Aur plz ...yrh sorry mat use kare ...Aap bade hai ...App daante hua ...Gussa karte hua ache lagte hai ...

Acp : Kabhi tho...Humko Humri galti ka ehsaas hone diya karo ...kabhi tho yeh pata chalne diya karo ki galat kiya hai humne tumhare sath ...Har baat aise ...mod dete ho ki ...jaise kuch mistake hi nhi hai (he stand up and moved inside with murmre)Abb tho lagne laga hai ki koi rishta hi nhi hai humara ...

Abhijeet ...stunned ...yeh sir kya soch rhe hai ...aisa kyu ...baat karni hogi...he also moved to acp sir room ...

Acp was standing with a album ...

Abhijeet : sirrr...

Acp : looked up : Abhijeet tum aayo baitho ...dekho ...Pata hai Nakul...ne bhi mujh se ...baate karna band kar diya tha ...Apni Maa ke jane ke Baad ...Uss ne apne aap mein ek shell bna liya ...jisko mein ...bahut der mein jaan paya ...Dekho Abhijeet hum dono ki khamoshi ne kha lake khada kar diya humko ...apne hatho se ...Marra mein ne apne bete ko ...(crying hard.)

Abhijeet : Sir jo Apne kiya woh Aap ka kaam tha ...Farz ...tha Kuch galat nhi kiya ...yeh guilt ...mat kare ki kuch galat kiya ...

Acp : Tumhare sath tho galat kiya hai abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : Shocked Sir aap ye kya ..

Acp : Beta ...bola tho tumko par kabhi ...Jata nhi paya tumko ...Infact ...pita ka farz kabhi nhi nibhay ...Jab bhi tum musibat mein pade ...sabse aage mein ne ilzaam la gaya ...mein ne ..

Abhijeet : Sir plz mein ne bola na ...jo Apne ...Nakul ke sath kiya...Ya mere sath kiya kuch galat nhi tha... FARZ tha... ..duty thi aapki ...

Acp : Par mere ek galat bina soche fasle ne tumko ...Maut ke Pass lake Khada kar diya ...sabko ...Back up ke sath mein ne bhja ...par tumko akele bhj diya IM Sorry Abhijeet

Abhijeet : Nhi sir ...Apne Mujhe pe bharosha kiya ...ki mein kaam poora karunga ...par mein Fail ho gaya ...Sorry tho mujhe bolna chahiye Aapke vishwas ke khra nhi utar mein ...

Acp (angry) : Kya Bakwas hai tum khare nhi utre ...Galatfaemi hai tumko tum ne apna kaam kiya beta ...puri bhaduri se kiya ...goli ka dard bahut ache se janta hu mein ...

Abhijeet : Jaise aap mera dard samjhte hai waise hi mein ...samjhta hu duty ka matlab aur yeh bhi ki mujh par ..ilzaam lagane ke baad aap ...kitne pareshan rhete hai ...

Acp : Tum sab samjh jate ho Abhijeet ...Ya bolo apne aapko samjha lete ho ...par rishto...Mein Kabhi - Kabhi ...Sabd bhi Jarurui hoti hai Har jagah understanding kaam nhi Aati ...

Abhijeet : Har ...Jagah Apne Aap ko Koshna ...bhi nhi Acha hota ...Aaj ...mein Apko vishwash dilata hu ...ki ...Kabhi agar hurt hua tho ...sidha apko bolunga ...

Acp : Hmmm ...Bahut ...bade sharp -shine ho Abhijeet mein ...Samjhta hu tumhari tedhi ...baate jo tum sidhi karke bolte ho ...tumhara bhai ...nhi hu Baap hu

Abhijeet : Pata hai sir Aap kyu aise

Acp : Vishwas dilata hoon ...Bol rhe ho wada kar sakte hoo ...ki mere pass ayoge ...bologe ki Sir aapki iss baat se hurt hoon

Abhijeet : Down his eyes ...

Acp : Nhi kar payoge ...Pata h kyu kyuki ...Tumhara Nature hai ...Jaban Se apni Pareshani nhi bol pate ...

Abhijeet ; Mein bolta hoon

Acp : Jab tumhare Bhai ...ke upar aata hai tab ...

Abhijeet : hold his both hand : Haan Mein nhi bolta kyu ki mein janta hoon ...App sab jaan jate hai ...Ki mein hurt hoon ...dukhi jaise aaj jaan gaye ...rhi baat..na bolne ki tho sir Apno se kaisi sikhayat ...Apno se koi Gila sikwa nhi kiya jata ...

Acp : tum bahut Ache Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet ; Kyu mein aap jaise ache logo ke sath hoon ...na ...(smiled cutely)

Acp : Hmm ...baate Bahut ...Kar lete ho tum ...Utho Chalo Bed pe ...Aur bina awaz ke ...So jao

Abhijeet nodded his phone rings ...Daya calling ...Abhijeet smiled ...looked at caller id ...

Acp ; Kar lo Baate phir so jan ...mein bhi jaata hoon ...

Abhijeet : jii ...acp went ...abhijeet attend

Daya : Kya Boss Acp sahab Ke gaye tho bhai ko bhool gaye ...

Abhijeet : Abby ...chup ...yeh btaa ...kaisi Jaa rhi hai ..conference ...

Daya : Boring ...

Abhijeet : oye ...

Daya : Yrr yeh sab hum se nhi hota pata h tumko ...phir bhi sir ...Phasa dete hai ...

Abhijeet : Acha karte hai sir ...

Daya : Acho sab chhodo ...Acp ke ghar kaisa lag rha hai ...dawa ..le li ...

Abhijeet : Daya mein Ghar me hoon Apne ...Dawa le li hai ...

Daya : Boss

Abhijeet : meri Baat suno ...He narrate ...

Daya : Wah ...Matlab Humko ullloo Bnaya tumne ...

Abhijeet : bnane ki Kya Jaroorat hai ...

Daya : Kaisa bhai Hai yeh ...Apne chote bhai ko ...Ullu bolta hai (nautanki tone ) Hey Bhagwan

Abhijeet : Yr itni raat mein Tumne nautanki ke liye phone kiya hai ...

Daya : Are Nhi Yeh bas Miss kar rha tha ...Acha boss chalo tum abb aram karo kal ke liye kuch ...document ready karke mein bhi sota hoon ...

Abhijeet : Thik Good night ...Miss u ...Daya ...

Daya : Miss u to abhijeet aa rha hu ...

Abhiejet : Aa jaa ...

Call end ...

Abhijeet slept ...with a trio photo in his hand ...Acp came to check ...to settled his blanket ...take out the photo ...looked at his sharp shine sons face ,...smiled ...ruffle his hair ...

went to sleep peacefully ...

Daya (pov) : Aaj sir ne Boss ko ...Sabse badi ...khushi di hai...

**Dil ke rishte ..khoon se ...majboot...hote hai ...lakh ...alag...ho...phir bhi ...ek hote hai ...**

* * *

Kaisa laga ...Btana ...

Waiting for ur review ...

Jinko yeh lag rha hai ...Dream is Family ...Ek do chapter mein finish hone wali hai...tho yrr aisa nhi hai ...abhi time hai at least 5 chapter hai us mein abhi ...

Abhi aap sab iss pe ...review kare plz ..

R and R

**Rhia Dubey **


End file.
